


Smutember 2020-Dirty Talk

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, Brother/Sister Incest, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Groping, Incest, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Zuko vists his sister and the two has words for each other.
Relationships: Azula/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 58
Collections: Smutember 2020





	Smutember 2020-Dirty Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by vickyships Written for smutember

Zuko took in a deep breath as he walked to his father’s beach house on the Ember Island. He came without guards. His sister's firebending had long since been taken away. He entered his father’s old beach house. It seemed like a better place to put Azula than a hospital. It also made him visiting his sister in private much easier. 

Azula was staring out the window. The sheer wrap she wore around her waist did little to conceal the thong she wore. Even the bikini she had was sheer, her dark nipples visible underneath the red fabric. 

“That doesn’t look very swim friendly.” 

“Well, I’ve never been one for swimming sweet Zuzu.” 

A frustrated angry flashed across his face. “I’ve told you not to call me that.” 

Azula laughed. She loved getting a raise out of her brother. It made what was coming next so much more fun. She looked over her brother, wearing nothing but swim trunks. Spirts, his abs were so yummy. Walking over to him, she ran her hand down over Zuko’s abs. 

“And what are you gonna do about it? Zuzu.” 

The last word was spoken with a sneer. Zuko spun her around, pressing her back to his body. Roughly, he grabbed her breast. Groping at her body. Azula reponsed by grinding her ass on Zuko’s growing erection. 

“You are such a fucking whore you know that right?” 

“It takes one to know one Zuzu. You’re the one getting aroused from your sisters ass.” 

He grabbed his sister’s face, and forced her down to her knees. “A whore mouth deserves a whore cock.” 

He pushed his erection into Azula’s mouth. As her brother’s cock violated her mouth, Azula shoved her hand into her bikini bottoms and rubbed her clit.The face fucking was ungentle, his balls slaping her chin roughly. The grunts she made were practically animalistic. 

Zuko gave out some heavy breaths. “Take it you slut.” 

He pushed her down to the ground. Azula pulled off her bottom, revealing her wet wanting sex. She spread her lips, showing her pink walls, slick with her juices. 

“Come on Zuzu, fuck your baby sister with that big fat cock.” 

Zuko obeyed. He pushed himself into her, holding her legs up, runting into Azula. 

“How does it feel, you bitch? Is it good? My cock, violating your pussy.” 

Azula could only scream, the throes of pleasure overtaking her. Zuko grimaced as he came, pumping his sister with his seed. Finished, Zuko started to get dressed. He heard his sister's voice. 

“You’ll be back?” 

“Always am.”


End file.
